User talk:SQhi/Archive2
=Archiving= For ease of counting, SQhi archives his talk page every 50 messages. Archive1(7 Apr 2012 to 26 June 2012) Archive 2(filling up on this page) ~Archive in Progress~ Press End on your keyboard to jump to the bottom of this talkpage. __TOC__ Haha Thanks for starting up that forum post! It's important to address the issue of personal images, with so many users lately uploading them onto the Fanfiction Wiki. Hmm...and the talk page message intro, yeah, you're right. I have no idea why I added "their" instead of "her". I'll go change it after archiving. =D 16:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : You are absolutely right, and I started the method of moving the page at Neutronized Wiki. However, seeing as I already have 10 archives on my talk page, I don't want to break the system I currently use, which is the good old copy and paste. Any method works quite fine, it's just the little background details that change it. 16:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC) What? I was talking him about that he uploaded them in jpg, not the name of the files. Please, don't tell new users the name is ridiculous. 10:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : =( You misunderstand me. I was assuring him, that it is okay to name Nitrome objects by ourselfs. The names are accepted as long as they are sensible. :Could you please not remove messages, unless they are offensive, or the author/talkpage owner finds fault with it? :Forgive me for sounding like Bluefire2. :SQhi•'''(talk) 13:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Yes, I misunderstood you. You can re-add the message if you want. Can you forgive me? 14:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, you're forgiven. We all make slip-ups. For example, I just moved a page that RSK labelled WIP. ::::SQhi•'''(talk) 14:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem It's fine. Actually, I wanted to ask you something about the page moves you've been doing recently. I noticed you were renaming all Hot Air Jr enemy disambiguations so that they say ____ (Hot Air) instead of ____ (Hot Air Jr). To me, this implies that the enemies are only seen in Hot Air and giving the enemy page the name ___ (Hot Air Jr) clarifies that the enemy of the same name is only found in Hot Air Jr itself. I want to change these names back for enemies which do not make appearances in Hot Air, but I would like to listen to your reason as to why you chose to rename pages like this. 05:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Makes perfect sense to me. We just need to make sure we get all sequel pages renamed though, as we shouldn't have anything in between or we'll just confuse our editors and readers more. 00:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm...I had Template:Frost Bite in mind when I was writing that message, but now, as I check the template, everything seems to be in order there. I meant to say that if you're going to rename all the Hot Air pages, don't forget to rename other series pages as well, if they don't match the disambiguation style you are following. 17:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Convert I don't know how to convert JPG images to PNG. -- 21:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletion & Mainspace Would content like "in levels 100 the of evil ball final boss" be enough content to go on a page titled Keys (Hot Air Jr)? And also about the mobile phone game, I've placed my reply to it here. -- 13:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Breaking WIP rules SQhi, even NOBODY wasn't online, you can't edit on the page. Please don't do that. Also, instead of adding a lot of line breaks, add the template . 19:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok, but please don't do it again. About the template, instead of clr you can write in other wikis. 20:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know what template are you talking about. Do you mean clr or the main page footer? 14:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Please explain what do you want to do with the Hot Air template. 14:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I know you only wanted to help, so don't worry, but it may cause problems even if you think the user isn't editing. The users have to follow Nitrome:WIP, but you didn't try to do anything bad, so you don't have to worry. Anyway, try to don't do it again, please. :) (I only follow Nitrome:WIP). 15:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) WIP change Hello SQhi! I became aware that you made an edit to a page I had a WIP on. Seeing as you didn't intend to violate the rules, and what you did was for a good cause, I have added "navigational template adding" as an okay thing to add to a page that has a WIP.-- 17:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) WIP what? I guess NOBODY added it to the rules, so it should be fine. I never consider adding or removing content a minor edit, but it's not something to fuss over. It does confuse me, though, as a few messages above, Santi told you to never add templates to WIP pages again. :S 05:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Personal image hosting How is Forum:Nitrome Wiki Personal Image Hosting doing? The discussion has been open for about a week, I think, and since there seems to be a lack of conversation going on there, we might want to consider wrapping it up. 07:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :No worries, it can wait. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about it. All the best in your studies, 23:05, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature I read over what you said and i think you're right. Can you help me do it? (or if you don't know how to do it, it's fine.) : Sorry SQhi but i told Santiago to do it instead. Although it was really nice of you to suggest it. *Smiles* Userbox Looks great. Out of curiosity, why the words "kiwi" above and below the move icon? Also, it looks like Santi beat me to deleting the Ball page for you. 14:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :You added the words "kiwi" to be cute? 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : I really liked the userbox! 15:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) De-capitalisation I noticed you were decapitalizing single words names on templates. Since each begins the start of a new title, it's best to keep the names capitalised when on the template. However, in the middle of a sentence, that's when the links are not capitalised. 14:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC)